Until now existing oxygen burners, where the gases are mixed near the orifice of the nozzle, have above all two notable disadvantages; in the first place an incomplete mixing of the gases at the exit from the nozzle, secondly a mixing ratio too high for most heating processes. As examples can be mentioned the constructions described in the Swedish Patent Nos. 346,605 and 352,434, for which the mixing ratio between oxygen gas and acetylene gas varies between 2.5 and 3.0.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages. The nozzle of the instant invention is characterized in principal in that at least two expansion steps for the oxygen gas are arranged along the center axis of the nozzle, the last expansion step, via jet members, being connected to the discharge channels of the nozzle, and that a chamber is arranged for the fuel gas, said chamber being connected to channels in the same imagined cylindrical or conical annular body as the discharge channels, wherein each fuel gas channel forms a defined angle with the corresponding discharge channel and cuts it at a place between the jet member and the orifice of the nozzle, whereby at the mixing place a large mixing space is obtained for the oxygen and the fuel gas, which space is determined by the depth and width of the channels and the angle between the channels, and wherein that part of the fuel gas channel, which is cut by the discharge channel, forms a resonator chamber for the gas.
A nozzle with good mixing and safety properties is obtained by this embodiment. Correct calculations and dimensioning of all the gas channels in the nozzle are a condition for obtaining these good properties, proceding from wanted capacity of the burner (gas consumption per unit of time), wanted mixing ratio or range for the same and wanted velocity of discharge for the gas mixture at the orifice of the nozzle. Furthermore, a suction effect on the fuel gas can be obtained in the "cross" by a suitable dimensioning of the oxygen jet members, the fuel gas channels and the discharge channels.